


A Reward Owed

by A_bit_not_good_yeah



Series: Rewards [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Eggsy, Clothed Sex, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Jealous Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights in the bar are dimmed, but Harry can't miss the way Eggsy is batting his eyes and licking his bottom lip at every opportunity, like he's the world's most expensive rentboy. </p><p>"This is utterly ridiculous. I never said you were bad at this, I merely suggested you might think about a more subtle seduction technique." Harry takes another swallow of his drink, scanning the room and letting his eyes come back to rest on Eggsy once more. Eggsy who is looking up at the mark from under his lashes and letting his thumb trace obscenely up and down the stem of his martini glass.</p><p>"Mm, no I don't think so," Eggsy practically purrs, seemingly to the ambassador’s question about snorkeling off the coast of Australia, but Harry knows it's for him and he grips his glass a touch too hard to be entirely appropriate. This was supposed to be simple, an in-and-out job, which was fine until his protégé decided to interpret that a bit too literally. </p><p>OR:<br/>Eggsy decides to make Harry jealous in order to get what he feels he's owed.</p><p>Now translated into Chinese by capsweetheart, and can be found here: http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-162531-1-1.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reward Owed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadonarrival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/gifts).



> So deadonarrival prompted and was like "ayyy I need you to write me some Hartwin mission sex" and this is what happened. Hello yes enjoy the trash heap of Hartwin feelings my life has become. Un-beta'd, un-britpicked, just porn that leapt out of my brain.

"You know, you don't actually have to sit _in_ his lap for him to hear you, Eggsy," Harry says to his scotch and in his peripheral vision he sees the young man tilt his head to the side with a wicked grin. Eggsy leans impossibly closer to the older gentleman he’s seated beside--well, he may be wearing a £6000 suit but the way he's openly leering at Eggsy and slurping his vodka martini with 6 olives (SIX, Harry shakes his head in disgust) hardly makes him a gentleman, so much as just a man. A very fit man. A very fit, slightly grey around the temples, wealthy older ambassador who looks like he wants to devour Eggsy whole. Which wouldn't ordinarily grate on Harry's nerves so, because Eggsy _is_ absolutely devastating in that blue suit, all sharp edges and soft smile. No, what is particularly aggravating is that Eggsy was going to let him, in the most blatant way possible, just to prove a point.

The lights in the bar are dimmed, but Harry can't miss the way Eggsy is batting his eyes and licking his bottom lip at every opportunity, like he's the world's most expensive rentboy.

"This is utterly ridiculous. I never said you were _bad_ at this, I merely suggested you might think about a more subtle seduction technique." Harry takes another swallow of his drink, scanning the room and letting his eyes come back to rest on Eggsy once more. Eggsy who is looking up at the mark from under his lashes and letting his thumb trace obscenely up and down the stem of his martini glass.

"Mm, no I don't think so," Eggsy practically purrs, seemingly to the ambassador’s question about snorkeling off the coast of Australia, but Harry knows it's for him and he grips his glass a touch too hard to be entirely appropriate. This was supposed to be simple, an in-and-out job, which was fine until his protégé decided to interpret that a bit too literally. 

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh yeah?" Eggsy nods, engaged in conversation with the mark, pointedly not looking at Harry.

"Yes, and I've already told you, we can discuss this when we get home. It's not my fault that Merlin called when he did--"

"God, that sounds _fascinating_ ," Eggsy leans into the mark, smiling that smile that curves possessively and promises that whatever comes next will be greatly appreciated by all parties involved. The mark preens at the attention and begins to make grand plans to take Eggsy anywhere he wants to go. 

"We only need his ID badge, Eggsy, not his life story," Harry gripes, turning in his chair to watch the other patrons of the bar while keeping an eye on Eggsy in the mirror behind him. The bar is small, old-fashioned, with dark wood and faint piano music tinkling in the background. The kind of place where it wouldn't be unlikely to find an old man like Harry drinking alone and pining after the young, gorgeous boy at the end of the bar. It's a convenient cover that's becoming all too real with every passing moment as Eggsy puts on a show for Harry, trying to test his limits. 

When the older man leans in to whisper in Eggsy's ear, the young agent actually _winks_ at Harry over the mark's shoulder, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded behind his glasses.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Harry mutters, "you know you do actually have a job to do here," he says sternly. Eggsy raises his eyebrows in fake innocence and pokes his tongue against the muscle of his cheek in short jabs, making sure Harry notes the obscenity as Eggsy lets the ambassador press closer to run a hand up his thigh. 

Harry visibly twitches, angry at himself for reacting and angrier at the way the mark has his hand reaching to grab Eggsy's hip. 

"I thought I could wait until the hotel," the ambassador growls against Eggsy's ear. Harry can hear everything through the comm, and it makes him burn low in his gut. "But you're just too gorgeous. I think I want to see what that pretty mouth can do."

"This mouth?" Eggsy replies, just the right amount of breathless, licking his lips and letting a hint of sharp white teeth catch at his lush bottom lip. 

"Fuck," the mark groans low and Harry suppresses his own very similar reaction, not wanting to give Eggsy the satisfaction. "Meet me in the bathroom?"

Eggsy smirks, "I thought you'd never ask. Lemme just finish this drink while you go--don't wanna turn heads, yeah?" He lets his fingertips brush lightly over the bulge in the mark's trousers and whispers low enough that Harry feels it run through him like a shiver, "If you can be discreet, I'll even let you fuck me."

The mark shudders and nods, hurrying to the bathroom with an awkward half-shuffle betraying how worked up Eggsy already has him. Harry's already making his way through the crowd, following the man into the bathroom like a heat seeking missile aiming to destroy. One step behind the ambassador, Harry pretends to stumble over his feet, knocking into him gracelessly.

"Oh god, 'm'sorry," he slurs as the mark huffs an angry "hey--" and before he can turn, Harry's already released the amnesia dart, catching the slumping weight of the mark and pivoting him into the toilet stall to rest there for the next hour. Nimbly reaching into the man's inner jacket pocket, Harry plucks out the sought-after ID and turns when he hears Eggsy walking in. 

"Of fuckin COURSE--" he starts before Harry pulls him inside and shoves him bodily back against the door, locking it in the process. 

"You didn't hafta kill him just cause he wanted to fuck me!" Eggsy hisses and Harry rolls his eyes. "I didn't kill him, Eggsy, for god's sake. Just hurrying the mission along."

"'S that whatcha call it? Or were you maybe a little bit jealous?" Eggsy grins up at Harry, still pinned to the door, and arches up into him so Harry can feel the way he's already half-hard and growing. "Don' like seeing someone else touch your things, that it?"

"This is neither the time nor place--"

"Arrgh, come _on_ Harry, I know you was watchin and it gets to ya, doesn't it? Seein me sluttin it up for some other bloke, thinkin bout me on my knees beggin for it from someone else?" Eggsy leans into Harry until the older agent is forced to grab him firmly by the wrists and pin him back against the door. 

"Stop it, Eggsy, I told you we could discuss--"

"What, discuss the way you was three fingers deep and about to fuck me into next week when Merlin called? You can't jus' leave me like that, bruv, an' expect me not to do somethin bout it. And then to send me to talk to another silver fox who's willin to finish the job--" Eggsy's taunting grin is infuriating, which is why Harry surges forward to kiss it off his smug fucking face. 

The moan Eggsy releases into Harry's mouth is sinful, vibrating against Harry's teeth into his bones, and he lets his body press Eggsy’s into the door a tad harder than strictly necessary, just to feel the boy squirm for more. When they finally part for air, Eggsy is gasping and flushed, but that self-satisfied smirk is still on his face. That won't do at all.

"You think I didn't know exactly what you were doing?" Harry says low and dangerous against Eggsy's ear. "That little performance was all for me, even though you were supposed to be focused on the mission. But you felt the need to stoop to making me jealous instead, didn't you?"

“I can do both, can't I, mate?” Eggsy huffs, bucking against Harry to try to get some friction, “He was right fit, an’ I got a thing for older men."

That's when Harry snaps, flipping Eggsy around to press against the solid wood of the door, letting Eggsy feel the thick weight of his erection as he crowds against him and begins to tug Eggsy's trousers down. 

"If you weren't so damn _impatient_ ," Harry growls against Eggsy's neck, enjoying the small whine that escapes the boy’s mouth when Harry’s teeth graze the skin, "I was going to make it up to you." He peppers small kisses along the column of Eggsy's throat as he pushes Eggsy's trousers and pants down enough to expose his glorious arse, letting him feel the decadent fabric of Harry's suit against his bare skin. 

"Fuck, Harry, stop teasin," Eggsy breathes, and Harry grabs a handful of Eggsy's arse, kneading the firm muscle and enjoying the way Eggsy arches into the touch. With his other hand he works open his belt and zip, drawing his cock out and letting it slide up and down between Eggsy's cheeks. He trails kisses up behind Eggsy's ear, taking a moment to nip at the earlobe the way he knows Eggsy likes.

"But you're the one who loves to tease, darling. I _was_ going to take you back home and spend hours expressing my regrets for the rude interruption. I was thinking about tying you up, maybe rimming you until you cried. How many times do you think I could make you come like that before you begged me to fuck you Eggsy?" The shocked intake of breath he hears from Eggsy makes Harry smile knowingly. 

"Harry...fuck, I didn'--"

"But you wanted to make a scene of yourself, didn't you?" He forces Eggsy to turn his head, to look at their reflection in the mirror above the sink while his other hand reaches down to rub two fingers lightly over Eggsy's hole, still slick and soft and open. The touch makes Eggsy's mouth drop open, the flush rising up his cheeks as he whimpers, "Harry, please..."

Harry tsks, "You wanted instant gratification, you wanted to be bent over and fucked in a public bathroom like a common whore, didn't you?" Eggsy nods frantically as Harry pushes his fingers inside, not because Eggsy needs further prep, but simply to watch the way the boy's body shudders and bucks at the sensation. Back bowed beautifully, Eggsy is pushing back onto Harry's fingers, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his forehead hit the door as Harry strokes and rubs just enough to graze his prostate but not to hit it directly. 

"Oh you fuckin bastard, Harry, come on, I can't--" Eggsy whines, attempting to move his hips to get a better angle but Harry stops him with a hand in his hair, the firm tug on the short blonde strands making Eggsy moan. 

"Since you enjoy exhibitionism so much, you keep your eyes on that mirror until I tell you otherwise," Harry orders, his voice firm but curling rough around the edges, and then he's lining his cock up and pushing into Eggsy's body in one torturously slow thrust. 

He gives him a moment to adjust and that's it before he pulls out and snaps his hips hard, filling Eggsy up once more. Eggsy's fingers flex uselessly trying to grip the smooth wood of the door and he chokes back a moan of "Harry--" before Harry's hand moves from his hair to his mouth. 

"You were so eager to show off what that gorgeous mouth can do earlier--show me, Eggsy," Harry demands, letting the pads of his fingers rest deliberately over Eggsy's bottom lip, red and lush from kissing. Complying immediately, Eggsy lets his tongue dart out to swirl over Harry's fingers, sucking them into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks shamelessly. It's not long before he adjusts his pace to match Harry's, letting his head bob in time with Harry's quick thrusts. Muffled moans are blocked by Harry's fingers and when he angles their hips just right, he relishes the strangled shout Eggsy tries to make as Harry's cock hits home right against the boy's prostate. 

Sweat trickles down Eggsy's neck as he slurps messily, stuffed full and whining greedily in the back of his throat for more. His hips are thrusting against thin air as his cock oozes a steady stream of precome. He looks as if he'd go off with just one touch, but Harry digs bruises into the hollow of his hip instead, enjoying Eggsy's growing frustration.

"Perfect, look at how beautiful you are Eggsy. You can't get enough can you? That's my gorgeous, filthy boy, so greedy."

Eggsy nods again, cheek pressed against the door and mouth working with lewd sucking sounds to take Harry's fingers deeper. His eyes are dark and heavy-lidded but he keeps them locked in the mirror, staring helplessly at Harry's cock, slick and still pumping into him ruthlessly. 

Harry's breath is coming faster now as Eggsy squeezes around his cock and swirls his tongue obscenely at the same time, clearly desperate to get off, and he knows they both won't last much longer. Grinding in close, he purrs in Eggsy's ear, “Perhaps next time I _will_ fuck you before we leave. Fast and rough, and I'd leave you juuust on the edge, not letting you come." Eggsy's cock, hard and leaking, twitches against his stomach at the thought. "Then I could fill you up with a fat plug after I come inside you, as a reminder. I rather think that might be an excellent lesson, don't you?"

He punctuates this with brutal snaps of his hips, fucking Eggsy with speed and precision until Eggsy keens, high and desperate and frantic, his neglected cock coming untouched as he clenches around Harry and whines. 

The delicious contraction of Eggsy’s inner muscles around Harry’s cock, combined with the way he’s still staring helplessly at Harry in the mirror as his orgasm courses through him is enough to push Harry over, spilling deep inside Eggsy with a grunt. Drool begins to run down Eggsy’s slack jaw as he tries to catch his breath, and Harry removes his fingers from the boy’s mouth to lean in for a sloppy, open kiss. Eggsy breaks the kiss but leans their sweaty foreheads together and closes his eyes, just enjoying the heat and closeness for a moment. “Fuckin _christ_ Harry,” Eggsy breathes and Harry hums agreement with a sweet peck on the lips.

“Ready, love?” he asks, and begins to gently withdraw from Eggsy’s abused hole. There’s a small gush of pearly liquid that follows, and Eggsy wrinkles his nose as Harry grabs some paper towels to clean them both up. He wipes up the mess from Eggsy’s inner thighs gently and then lets his thumb graze softly over Eggsy’s hole, pushing a drop of his come back inside.

“Oi—what you think you’re doin?” Eggsy complains without any real bite, and Harry grins rather smugly at him.

“Just reinforcing the lesson.” He withdraws and tucks himself discreetly away, setting himself back to rights in seconds. Other than the errant curl on his forehead, Harry looks every bit the same posh and proper gentleman he was when he entered the bar. Eggsy scoffs at him as he tugs his pants and trousers back up, “Oh yeah, won’t be doin that again. Definitely don’t want a fantastic shag in the line of duty ever again. Lesson learned, mate.” 

Harry looked at him with a patented look of exasperation and disbelief. “I meant taking the reward _you_ believe you’re owed before waiting to see what reward _I_ believe you’re owed. But I suppose if a brief encounter in a bar bathroom is all that it takes, I can cancel what I had planned. Shame I’ll have to save the toys for another time.” He checks to make sure the ambassador is still slumped drunkenly in the toilet stall and that the ID is still in his inner jacket pocket, then strides past Eggsy to unlock the door and pull it open in one smooth motion. “After you,” he gestures for Eggsy to exit as the young agent stands and blinks at him, a frown creasing his forehead. 

“Whad’ya mean, toys, Harry? You was gonna use somethin on me?"

Harry raises an eyebrow and guides Eggsy out of the bathroom with a hand at the small of his back, saying nothing as they head out the back exit. 

“Harry? What toys? Harry!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr - areyougonnakeepthat.
> 
> Also, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave comments - they're my absolute favorite :)


End file.
